Cuantos más
by Leeran
Summary: Fuuta no pudo contenerse de señalar un detalle que no le pasaría desapercibido a nadie "¿Qué haces en su habitación?". Lambo/Fran/Fuuta. Gekokujou.


**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de todo el Arco del Futuro. Insinuaciones de trío y de yaoi. Posible OoC.

**Claim: **Lambo/Fran/Fuuta.

**Para:** Lexy D Miyu por su pedido en un meme de LJ~.

**Notas: **N-no tengo nada que decir de este cosito WTF :'DU.

**Cuantos más...**

Fran no levantó la mirada cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Continuó leyendo su libro tranquilamente, aún sabiendo que su presencia en ese lugar iba a desagradar a cualquiera que hubiese entrado. No era como si ese detalle le interesara.

—Hm, Fran.

Fue la voz que pronunció su nombre la que llamó su atención. Un brillo de interés repentino apareció en sus ojos, casi imperceptible para quienes no lo conocieran lo suficiente, pero perfectamente reconocible para la otra persona en esa habitación. Fuuta tragó saliva, aún más nervioso que cuando había divisado al joven ilusionista al abrir la puerta.

Nunca iba a superar los traumas en su infancia que ese chico le había causado. _Nunca_.

—No sabía que estabas en la Mansión —continuó el castaño, sonriendo con amabilidad, como naturalmente lo hacía—. ¿De casualidad no sabes dónde está Lambo?

—Aaah, el idiota de los rankings —murmuró Fran, lo suficientemente alto como para que Fuuta lo escuchara—. ¿La vaca estúpida? Limpiando retretes como de costumbre, supongo. ¿O sirve para algo más?

Siempre igual. Era bueno que Lambo no estuviera ahí en aquel momento. Las peleas entre el ilusionista de los Varia y el Guardián del Trueno eran bien conocidas por los resultados… los cuales siempre incluían al menor de ellos dos humillado por sus pobres dotes para la batalla.

(Y era realmente bueno, en ocasiones, que el orgullo de Lambo no se sintiera dañado por eso, la verdad).

—Es posible, pero… —Fuuta no pudo contenerse de señalar un detalle que no le pasaría desapercibido a nadie—. ¿Qué haces en su habitación?

Justo cuando la pregunta había salido de sus labios, la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un joven de quince años cubierto únicamente por una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, y una fina capa de agua que revelaba que acababa de bañarse. Lambo.

Fuuta miró al muchacho y luego a Fran, confundido.

—Oh, había olvidado eso —murmuró el ilusionista, regresando a su lectura.

El Guardián del Trueno se veía tan desconcertado como Fuuta, aunque únicamente por la presencia de este último. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de ella, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un leve rubor, y tuvo que carraspear para poder hablar.

—Hm, Fuuta, ¿Me necesitas para algo? —preguntó Lambo, tratando de sonar tan relajado como usualmente lo hacía.

El otro no respondió inmediatamente, como si aún estuviera procesando la escena. Finalmente, Fran levantó la mirada e interrumpió (de nuevo) el diálogo entre ellos.

—No sé por qué tanta tensión. Puede unírsenos si quiere.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendido, y por algún motivo el rostro del mayor se tiñó de un brillante tono de rojo. Lambo, por su parte, sólo soltó un suspiro y rápidamente escondió el rubor que se había intensificado en sus mejillas ante las imágenes mentales.

—¿Por qué siempre haces que las cosas suenen de _esa_ manera? —interrogó el Guardián, dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada hacia Fuuta para aclararse—. Sólo _tomamos prestada_ la trilogía de _Evil Dead_ de la biblioteca de Estupidera e íbamos a hacer una maratón…

—Hablas en plural pero _yo_ robé las películas. Una vaca estúpida como tú ni siquiera puede hacer eso. Por algo me llamaste.

A pesar de tener que atrapar a Lambo antes de que se le tirara encima al ilusionista para matarlo, Fuuta suspiró aliviado y sonrió, regañándose mentalmente por pensar mal de una idiotez.

—Oh, sólo era eso —murmuró—. Claro, sería divertido.

Fran se limitó a cambiar la página de su libro, asintiendo levemente, antes de agregar algo que acabaría con aquel alivio.

—Claro que todos sabemos que la maratón fue sólo una excusa patética de Lambo para esconder sus segundas intenciones.

Fuuta miró al Guardián, creyendo que iba a tener que detenerlo nuevamente de intentar asesinar al ilusionista por decir una mentira semejante, pero el joven se quedó parado en silencio. Ahora era _su_ rostro el que estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza, algo que nunca había esperado ver en él.

Y Lambo, mientras, no pudo evitar pensar que… Realmente no podía negar lo que Fran acababa de decir.


End file.
